encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alena (2016)
}} Alena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Alena is the one of the four elemental Sang'gres and is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig. Profile Alena is the third born of the four daughters of Mine-a she and Danaya are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Danaya her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. Personality Unlike her three sisters, Alena has no ambition to be Mine-a's successor because of two factors first, she understood her mother's hardships and second, because being the queen of Lireo is a huge responsibility and the queen's attention should only be centered on the kingdom so it is prohibited that the queen of Lireo marries someone. Alena is compassionate, understanding and also very romantic, she expresses delight in hearing love stories as well as imagining her own The only desire of her heart is to find true love, which she finds in Ybarro. Blessed with such a beautiful voice, Alena can captivate anyone with her lullabies and croons, but as well, paralyze or kill. She can also be stubborn especially when someone stops her from doing what she wants like going out on her own. Appearance and Outfits Alena is a beautiful diwata with a hint of gentleness in her face. Many Encantados are captivated by her beauty namely Ybarro and Hitano. *When they were younger Alena was taller than Amihan and Danaya. She wears a simple light green 1-shoulder cut dress. *In her training outfit she wears a v-neck green outfit and armlets with gold linings and a headgear. *In her formal appearance she wears a v-neck forest green gown with a criss cross front keyhole style that is decorated with yellow-green and gold leaves, pearls and wavy designs. Her tiara is circle shaped based with a design of aquatic plants like lilies and seaweeds. With a chain of white crystals and pearls different sizes and in are in colors of green, gold and white hanging at the base. *When going out, Alena wears a cape made with fabrics in different colors of green with a yellow lining at the hood. *Alena's warrior form consists of a jewel cut silver breastplate with a shell-like design. She has also wears silver shell-like shields on her shoulders. She wears a green short and a belt with a shell like design and circles at the front with seaweeds attached. A green seaweed-like fabric is attached to her green shorts. Her boots is silver colored with green and brown colors. She carries her pilum "Agos" along with her. Her hair becomes curly and has seaweeds attached also, she wears a shell-like helmet. *Alena's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Water gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of water particles, indicative of her element. Story Alena first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Alena happily said that she is excited to meet her. Even at a young age, Alena is already knowledgeable of the fact that when they are older there would come a time that the four of them will be rivals battling for the right to be the next queen of Lireo. This is shown when Amihan asked why Pirena is cold towards her. Alena explains Pirena may think they are her rivals in being the next queen. Alena trained with her sisters until they were older however, she still had no intention to compete for the throne. Alena loved bathing in the falls within the forest by herself. One day while bathing she encounters Ybarro who was carrying her clothes. She got angered and demanded him to return it. The two then had a moment before Alena got out of the water and teleported back to Lireo, feeling angry about what has happened. When the time for Mine-a to choose a heir came, Alena made no preparations. She was the first to fight against the warrior and easily lost because she done it intentionally. After her short battle, she returned to Lireo and happily told Muyak that she lost. Later, she is seen speaking with Banak and Nakba still happy about her lost and she sings a song to them. Unknown to her, Ybarro was secretly watching her. When Aquil gave the signal that the Hathors are headed for Lireo. Mine-a called Alena and her sisters for an important meeting and at the same time Amihan's coronation. Alena was entrusted with the Brilyante ng Tubig for safekeeping. Alena participated in the war against Hathoria. She struggles in fighting with the Hathors when Ybarro came to her aid. Together they fight against the Hathors. When the battle was over, Hitano came to fetch Alena. Alena was going to look back at Ybarro but a jealous Hitano told her that she is a Sang'gre and she must not take interest in a low class mandirigma only. Alena wanted to end the war once and for all. Using the Brilyante ng Tubig she created a tsunami which made the Hathors retreat ending the war. After the war, Ybarro came to visit Alena again. Ybarro tells her that he wanted to make sure she is safe and upon seeing her now, he could calmly return to their home. Before Ybarro leaves she asks for his name. Ybarro tells her his name and hands her a bouquet of pink flowers he took from a flower display nearby. As he hands her the flowers the soldiers caught him. Alena teases Ybarro by telling the soldiers there is an intruder. Ybarro immediately left and Alena giggles as she smells the flowers Ybarro gave her. Ybarro and Alena meet at the forest once again. Alena would secretly go out of Lireo to meet with Ybarro. As time passes by, she becomes close with Ybarro until she realizes that she is in love with him. Mine-a learns about this relationship from Hitano and disapproves it because it is against the law. Mine-a approves her engagement to Hitano and at the same time, prohibiting her from going outside of Lireo. Alena felt hurt when everyone including Amihan forbade her to go outside Lireo but these negative emotions Alena felt immediately disappeared upon the death of Mine-a. Alena shed a lot of tears for her mother and expressed joy on the birth of Lira stating that even though their mother died, Lira was born as a replacement. One day, Ybarro surprised her by telling her that he no longer loves him. Alena refused to believe it at first but when Ybarro returned the necklace she gave him and told her that he only tested himself if he is capable of making a Sang'gre fall in love with him. Not knowing Ybarro's true reason, she beats him up and tells him he's fortunate that she did not do more to him. From that point on, Alena vowed never to love again. This stayed true long all the way until Lira (actually Mira) reached toddler age, and Alena continued to deny Hitano's advances. Alena still misses Ybarro. Sometimes she would weep when looking at the wood carving he made for her, but at another point she destroys a rock where Ybarro carved their names (as a witness to their love). Alena would reveal to Amihan that she still loves Ybarro after her sister noticed Alena's advocacy towards the Mandirigma. After knowing Ybarro had died, Alena refused to believe he is dead because no body was ever found and started to search for him. During her search she encounters Apitong and he accompanies her in roaming around Encantadia looking for signs that Ybarro is still alive and along the way they would help Encantados who are being attacked by the Hathors. Alena finds out from an Encantado that there is a certain entity who takes away the life force of some Encantados. Thinking that Ybarro might be one of the victims, Alena returns to Lireo in deep sorrow for not being able to save Ybarro. Alena becomes more burdened as days pass thinking she is useless and only thinks about romance Pirena contradicts her idea of committing suicide telling her she must see her value in Encantadia. Alena tried to live her days normally but would often be absentminded while walking around the palace. Later, the pixies of Lireo had finished their banyuhay it was the first time Alena smiled for a long time. Alena expressed excitement in seeing Muyak once more after a long time however, when Imaw asked one of the pixies where is Muyak she tells them Muyak did not participate in the banyuhay because of this Alena sunk into a much deeper soltitude. The time came when Alena could no longer surpress her depression she left Lireo without any notice and went to the shoreline of Sapiro with the intention of drowning herself. She commands the Brilyante ng Tubig to create a tsunami that would drown her but the gem does not obey. Later Bathalang Emre appears to her asking her to surrender the gem and he will use it to remove all her pains. Alena willfully surrenders the gem to the bathala who is actually Pirena in disguise and Pirena uses it to remove her memories. Hitano conspired with Pirena to hide Alena into the World of Mortals they took the identities of Berdano and Akesha. Alena would soon question her identity when she encounters Muyak who tells her she is Alena and Berdano is Hitano and reads Hitano's real name carved in his sword.Later on,Alena keep questioning who she is after reading Hitano's real name carved in his sword.Alena is about to hit by a car who is Anthony driving after trying to find muyak and lira to know more about her identity Trivia * Despite playing the role of Alena, the third daughter of Mine-a. Gabbi is actually the youngest of the 4 in real life, age 17 at the time Encantadia 2016 premiered. Category:Sang'gres Category:Sapirian Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata